The present invention pertains to a plug-in connector for hollow sections, especially of spacers of insulating glass panes, and in particular to a plug-in connector with an essentially U-shaped or box-shaped cross section having at least one middle web and side webs, which has stops in the area of the connection point of the hollow sections.
Such a plug-in connector has been known from DE-U-94 11 067. It has an essentially U-shaped cross section with a middle web and two side webs. At the free end of the side webs, it has a fixed stop acting in one direction, wherein the stops act in opposite directions and are arranged set back in relation to one another in the area of the connection point of the hollow sections. These stops can cooperate with exposed spring bosses in the middle area of the middle web. These spring bosses are set back far from the connection point and act as retaining elements, whose unintentional pulling out of the plug-in connector is also to prevent the hollow profiles. In addition, in another embodiment, this document shows a plug-in connector with two rigid stops in the form of knobs acting in two directions, which are arranged on the middle web and at a laterally spaced location from the side webs.
The prior-art plug-in connector is particularly suitable for relatively thick-walled hollow sections that have a high dimensional stability. However, very thin-walled sections made also of stainless steel have meanwhile also become available in the course of the development of sections. These sections do not have such a high dimensional stability and may undergo deformation during forming to size, such as by cutting or sawing. It is difficult in such sections to find the center during the introduction of the plug-in connector and to bring the stop intended for this purpose into contact. Because of the small wall thickness of the section, the stop should also have a relatively small height.
Such a plug-in connector has been known from EP-A 0 133 655. It is used to connect hollow sections of spacer frames which are provided for insulating glass panes. The plug-in connector is sealed at the connection or junction point of the hollow sections by a sealant consisting or butyl or the like, which is injected on the connector during the assembly of the hollow sections. The sealant is introduced into the space between the outside of the connector and the adjacent wall of the hollow section. The sealing is complicated and expensive. In addition, tightness is not always guaranteed reliably and does not act on all sides of the plug-in connector. Mainly moisture effects and diffusion phenomena at the connection point shall be counteracted with the butyl injected. The sealing of the connection point against the entry of the granulated desiccant present in the hollow sections is caused in the prior-art plug-in connector by a massive shape and by adaptation to the shape of the hollow sections, but this can be achieved only insufficiently because of the tolerances of the section.
A similar plug-in connector with a middle web trough and an outside butyl seal is shown in DE-G-92 09 382. This plug-in connector comprises two shell halves, which form with one another a tube, which is permeable to the desiccant and bridges over the connection point. Transversely extending bottom ribs are provided on the lower connector half for sealing against dust of the granular material.
The primary object of the present invention is to show a plug-in connector that is also suitable for thin-walled and dimensionally labile hollow sections.
This object is accomplished by the present invention with a plug-in connector having a middle web, and first and second side webs arranged at opposite lateral sides of the middle web to form one of a U-shaped or box shaped cross section for insertion into, and connection of, the hollow sections. A transition portion is formed between each of the side webs and the middle web. The plug-in connector according to the present invention is equipped with preferably fixed stops, which are arranged in the transition between the middle web and the side webs of the plug-in connector. As a result, guide slopes of the stops act in the corner areas of the hollow section, where they have sufficient resistance to deformation due to the bending deformation of the hollow section and sufficient support. Also corner areas of the hollow sections are usually deformed the least.
The hollow sections have a cross section is adapted to the plug-in connector, and can slide up the guide slope. The guide slopes pull the hollow section pushed on against the opposite edge of the side webs. The hollow section can be supported here, on the one hand, and it is reliably guided. The edge of the web may have a smooth, continuous edge for this purpose at least in the area of the connection point. As an alternative, additional fixed stops may, however, also be present here, with which the hollow section comes into contact.
Due to the guide slopes and the tensioning between the hollow section and the plug-in connector, the stops come reliably into contact with the front wall of the pushed-on hollow section. As a result, the center can be reliably found during the introduction of the plug-in connector even in the case of greatly deformed hollow sections. The sections can tightly abut against one another at the connection point.
It is particularly advantageous for the stops and their guide slopes to have an outwardly convexly arched shape. Due to their position and design, they can act exactly in the corner area of the hollow sections and improve as a result the above-mentioned stop and center-finding function and stabilize the hollow section itself.
The plug-in connector according to the present invention may have an elastic sealing body, which ensures a reliable, simple and inexpensive sealing at the connection or junction point of the hollow sections. The sealing body is especially more favorable than, e.g., the sealing known from EP-A-0 133 655, in which a sealing compound consisting of butyl or the like is sprayed into an inner free space during the assembly of the connection point in the hollow sections. The sealing body makes possible, in particular, a reliable sealing against fine dust, which may be formed from the granulated desiccant present in the spacer frame.
The elastic sealing body also offers the advantage that it can be handled with ease. Due to its oversize, it is compressed during the assembly and is in contact with the connection point of the hollow sections to be sealed under pressure. This ensures an improved sealing action.
The plug-in connector may have in its wall a plurality of openings, through which the elastic sealing body can exit during the compression and can come sealingly in contact with the wall of the hollow section. On the one hand, these may be the recesses on the stops and guide slopes located in the corner area. On the other hand, recesses may also be present at the opposite edge of the web for the lateral passage of the sealing body.
For fixing and guiding the sealing body, it is favorable for the plug-in connector to have a suitable hollow space, in which the molding may be arranged optionally with a fitting shape. It can be fastened in a simple manner, e.g., by a bonded connection.
To improve the compressive and sealing action, it is advantageous for the plug-in connector to have a projection at the wall or middle web located opposite the opening of the hollow space. The projection arches the sealing body increasingly through the opening of the hollow space to the outside in the area of the connection point.
The elastic sealant in one or more hollow spaces of the plug-in connector offers the advantage that it has improved sealing action and a larger area of influence. The sealing of the connection point of the hollow sections is guaranteed with a higher level of reliability. Even very fine dust of the granular desiccant ground during the bending of the hollow sections is kept reliably away from the connection point. The sealant preferably fills the hollow space or hollow spaces of the plug-in connector at least extensively. Due to its oversize, the elastic sealant is compressed during the assembly of the hollow sections and is then in contact with the walls of the hollow sections under pressure and with improved sealing action.
Moreover, the sealant can be handled more easily and it offers cost advantages due to the possibility of using less expensive materials. In addition, the plug-in connector can be equipped with the sealant in advance, which facilitates handling even more and also offers advantages in case of mechanical assembly of the plug-in connector in the hollow sections.
The plug-in connector preferably has a U-shaped cross section and is mounted with the open U side facing the inside of the pane and of the frame. The sealant now seals the open U-side over a large area against the adjacent walls of the hollow space and compensates tolerances of the section. Moreover, the sealant can exit to the outside at various additional openings of the wall of the hollow space and exert a sealing action. This additionally leads to a sealing function especially in the area of middle stops, retaining bosses or the like.
The plug-in connector may have any desired design. It may be either a bent corner connector or a straight connector. There are additional possibilities of variation within these basic types.
The possibilities of designing the sealant are also variable. It may be designed as an initially liquid or pasty and subsequently binding sealing compound or as a prefabricated, pad-like sealing body. The sealing compound can be anchored in the plug-in connector in a positive-locking manner in a simple and inexpensive manner by means of wall openings or tongue-like sealant holders. A sealing body may be bonded or fastened in another way.
Various possibilities are available for sealing the connection point. The sealing may be performed by placing the sealant directly on the connection point, which offers advantages, e.g., in the case of pad-like sealing bodies. In the case of readily deformable, e.g., thin-walled hollow sections made of stainless steel, it is advantageous to leave out the sealant at the connection point and to perform the sealing in the vicinity before and behind the connection point. On the one hand, larger sealing surfaces are available there, while, on the other hand, an undesired scraping off of the sealant by deformed walls of the section during assembly and a possible escape of the scraped-off particles through the initial gap at the connection point are prevented by the opening. Such an opening in the sealant may also be advantageous in case of a sealing compound that is filled in.
According to another aspect of the invention, a plug-in connector for hollow sections of spacer frames of insulating glass panes. The plug-in connector has at least one trough shape, is adapted to the cross section of the section, is open on one side and has a middle web, which points toward the outside of the frame in the fitting position. The plug-in connector has a plurality of side webs. The side webs have the broadened foot surfaces at least in some areas at the web edges pointing toward the inside of the frame for sealed contact with the bottom of the section.
The broadened foot surfaces on the side webs of the trough shape have the advantage that they ensure better sealing against the dust of the granular desiccant. In addition, the plug-in connector has a better and firmer hold in the hollow sections. The broadened foot surfaces are preferably present at least at the longitudinally extending side webs. In addition, the cross webs may also have broadened foot surfaces, which improves the tightness even more.
In the preferred embodiment, the broadened foot surfaces are formed by laterally projecting web flanges, which preferably project to the outside. This shape has the advantage that the plug-in connector can be guided at the edge of the web flanges in the hollow sections in the lower area. This ensures an especially secure hold. In addition, the side webs may be set back in relation to the edges of the web flanges at least in some areas. Due to the narrower shape, this facilitates the introduction of the plug-in connector into the hollow sections. In addition, a free space is formed due to this shape toward the side walls of the section, in which desiccant may accumulate and can almost reach the connection point of the hollow sections or it may even flow over this connection point if the connector has a corresponding design. The necessary tightness against the interior space of the panes is nevertheless maintained due to the broadened foot surfaces and the web edges.
Side beams, which are guidingly and sealingly in contact with the side walls of the section, may be additionally present on the side webs for the lateral guidance of the plug-in connector. These side beams may also form a stop for the granular material and ensure the distributed arrangement of the desiccant. In addition, the side beams reinforce and stabilize the plug-in connector.
The front-side web flanges have an oblique stop boss preferably at the ends and side support humps. Due to their oblique stop faces, these ensure easier introduction of the plug-in connector into the hollow section, on the one hand. On the other hand, the height of the stop bosses and support humps is coordinated with the shape of the hollow sections such that they can be in contact with the roof of the section pointing toward the outside of the frame and offer an additional support for the plug-in connector. This is particularly favorable for thin-walled hollow sections. In addition, the stop bosses and support humps have a certain straightening function, with which possible deformations of the walls of the section are straightened and corrected during the pushing in of the plug-in connector.
In a preferred embodiment, the middle web has, in the area of the connection point of the hollow sections, a depression, which is directed at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the connector, extends to the bottom of the section and preferably forms a broadened, sealing foot surface there to cover the connection point. This shape improves the sealing of the connection point toward the interior of the frame. In addition, the edges of the hollow sections are stabilized. The design of the plug-in connector according to the present invention is especially advantageous for very thin-walled hollow sections, which consist of, e.g., stainless steel and lack good dimensional stability due to being thin-walled. Such hollow sections may undergo undesired deformation during cutting off, but they are again straightened by the plug-in connector according to the present invention.
The depression of the middle web also offers the advantage that a hollow space, which can be filled with a sealant, is formed over it. The above-mentioned side beads can now ensure a front-side limitation of the hollow space and partitioning against the desiccant. In addition, the hollow spaces of the plug-in connector, which are formed due to the trough shape of the webs, may also be filled with a sealant. On the whole, optimal sealing of the connection point of the hollow sections can be achieved due to this measure.
The plug-in connector has a laterally projecting middle stop, with which centering can be achieved in the hollow sections. This middle stop preferably has a reduced wall thickness and as a result, it can dig itself into the front sides of the hollow sections. This eliminates joint gaps or gaps at the connection point of the hollow sections and enables the hollow sections to join one another sealingly.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.